Full of the Moon
by Kikyouko
Summary: Pudding knows something about Zakuro and gets hurt because of it. Find out what!


Full of the Moon  
By: Kikyouko

Zakuro walked into the mall of Tokyo for a modeling show. Her dress was long, purple, flowing, and sparkling. She was wearing high heals and her hair was up in a ponytail. She wasn't at all amazed at the amount of people there waiting for her to walk along the long stretched pathway. She stepped on the risers and walked down the hallway like path. Cameras flashed from every side.  
She didn't mind the pictures on bit, but all she knew was that she needed to get out of there. Work was in two hours and she probably wouldn't make it on time, because of all of the outfits she was modeling. She was lucky there were two other models modeling with her, for if they weren't there she would have been standing on those risers for hours and hours. Soon she spotted someone in the crowd. It was Mint and Ichigo! They were there to watch the show.  
Zakuro blinked and watched Ichigo smile and Mint wink at her. Zakuro smiled back and walked into the back room to change into another outfit. She stripped down the purple dress and changed into a pair of black jeans with a crimson red shirt. Zakuro walked back onto the path. Cameras started to flash once more and questions came from each side. (What's your favorite dress?)  
  
(How long have you been a model?)  
  
(Do you have another job?)  
  
Mint ran up to the side, pulling Ichigo along. Mint and Ichigo took a picture of Zakuro just like the rest of the crowd.  
  
"Zakuro!" Mint yelled waving her arm high into the air. Zakuro blinked once more and raised her hand to wave back to them. Ichigo smiled and took another picture. Zakuro looked away and started to pay more attention to her walk. She walked all the way to the end of the path where she seen Pudding and Lettuce.  
"Your all here." She muttered under her breath as she looked at all four of her partners. (Who's all here, Miss Zakuro?) Someone asked from the side. Zakuro looked to her side and smiled. She was actually going to answer the man.  
"All of my friends." She started. "They are always here for me! She finished with a wink and a walk to the back room. The crowd stared at the response. A famous super model had friends there? How could you have friends when your so famous? Wouldn't they just nag you for money? (Well who are here friends?)  
  
(Are they here?) (Where? Where? Where) Voices called from side to side. All for Mew Mews looked at everyone asking questions time to time. Ichigo looked at the other mews and frowned.  
"What if they find out we're her friends?" Ichigo asked. Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding looked at her strangely.  
"You said that aloud you lazy cat!!!" Mint yelled loudly. "They're going to know now!" Mint kept yelling as the crowd stared in wonder. (THAT'S THEM!) You heard from everywhere in the crowding model show. People were staring, pointing, gasping, and just blinking constantly in amazement. Zakuro walked back out and down the stairs to the other Mew Mews.  
"So, girls...are we getting out of here now or what?" Zakuro asked with pleading eyes. "Wait! What is tonight!?" Zakuro asked firmly. Lettuce smiled and took out a calendar.  
"Well Zakuro today is Monday the seventh of July." Lettuce sweetly admitted. Zakuro grabbed her arms and shook her.  
"No! No! NO! What is the moon phase!?" Zakuro yelled shaking her still. Ichigo sighed and grabbed the calendar from Lettuce...  
"Well...it says here that it will be a full moon tonight! It makes a perfect date setting with Masaya!" Ichigo smiled and perked up a little. "This means me and Masaya will have the best night of our lives." She finished with a grin.  
"Oh no! No, no, no! I must go now!" She screamed, running out quickly. They all watched her run out of the modeling building.  
"What's wrong with Zakuro-san?" Pudding whined. Ichigo bent down to her and tried to explain to her that maybe she was extremely late for something. Pudding listened and finally got the idea, but she knew Zakuro's secret or so she thought. Pudding thought of something strange.  
She thought that Zakuro was a wolf, like Ichigo was a cat. It could have been possible and Pudding was going to get to the bottom of it.  
"Yeah. I guess your right, Ichigo-chan." Pudding agreed completely ignoring her. She understood one thing and one thing only; She had to find out what was going on.  
"I'm glad you understand now Pudding," Ichigo started. "So you're not going to go do something incredibly stupid now? Are you?" Ichigo asked. Pudding stared and then laughed.  
"No way!" She yelled. "I would never go and do something stupid when my friends tell me not to." Pudding agreed. "Now I have to go." Pudding finished. She continued to laugh and walk out. Her laugh faded as she walked through the door. She saw something amazing. It was a wolf with purple fur, pointed ears, blue eyes, and raiser sharp teeth. "OoOoOoOoO!" The wolf cried howling towards the moon. It soon looked at Pudding with its deep cerulean blue eyes. Pudding smiled and inched closer holding her hand out to see what would happen.  
The wolf showed its fangs and gave an evil glare along with a slight growl, yet she inched closer still. Pudding knew it was Zakuro, but she probably couldn't recognize her in the wolf form. The wolf howled once more and attacked the girl's arm, then ran off into the woods. Pudding's hand was cut up from top to bottom with a crimson red blood gushing out.  
"Ichigo!" She yelled from outside the door. All of the other Mew Mews came running out of the door. Ichigo's eyes widened. She couldn't think of one thing that could make a wound that deep.  
"Oh my gosh! Pudding what happened!?" Ichigo cried. Pudding's eyes filled with tears. The cut was starting to hurt and since Pudding was so young she probably couldn't resist crying. Lettuce and Mint gasped at the sight of the blood all over the ground and covering the girl's arm. "A wolf..." She whined. "It attacked me. I was only trying to pet it!" She started to cry a bit more. Ichigo nodded and ran to her side.  
  
"Ichigo, we have to get her to a hospital. That gash is too deep. She must be seen by a doctor!" Mint yelled. Soon a crowd formed around the four. People everywhere. Staring. Gasping. There... all of them...all there. 

"There are too many people. I'm getting stuck in the crowd." Lettuce muttered to herself. Pudding's eyes looked weary. She had lost too much blood; she could pass out any time now.

"No! Pudding! Wait!" All three of the girls screamed as Pudding passed out in Ichigo's arms. Lettuce's eyes filled with tears. She did nothing to help and couldn't think of anything to do. Mint burst into tears as Ichigo sadly looked down.

"Let's go!" Ichigo picked up Pudding and ran to the nearest medical center with the others tagging along. Ichigo ran to the secretary's deck. "She needs help!" She yelled shaking the girl constantly. "Emergency help!" She cried.

The nurse nodded and ran them into the doctor's office. "Oh my!" The doctor squealed. "May I ask what happened!?" He screeched. Ichigo's frown grew. "She was bitten." She sadly said shaking her head. "By a wolf." She admitted. The doctor, nurse, and secretary stared at the girl. There were no wolves in Tokyo. The city was too crowed. There was no room for anyone or thing.

"I beg your pardon?" The doctor asked questioning her. Ichigo slammed her hand on the desk.

"I KNOW I am not making much sense, but its true!!!! I will NOT lie about my friend's wounds!" Ichigo screamed. You could have heard her if you were in another country or even worse another planet! "Hurry up and save her!" She yelled.

"Yes, yes..." The doctor replied, removing them from the room. Soon three hours later he came out to the waiting room where they stood waiting. He had a big grin across his face. "She will be fine!" He happily said, still smiling. Ichigo sat up straight and smiled. She held out her hand for a moment.

"Thank you." She replied as they both shook hands. The doctor nodded and showed them into Pudding's room.

"You may take her home at any time now. She'll just need to rest a bit." He told them. All of the Mew Mews nodded (except for Zakuro of course).

Pudding suddenly awoke, staring at all of them. "Where is the wolf!?" She yelled as soon as she sat up in the hospital's bed.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be up soon! =) I need five reviews first though.


End file.
